The present invention relates to an apparatus which groups together bags dispensed by an automatic device, in particular for packaging the bags, and arranges them in groups to be boxed. Automatic packaging devices exist which obtain bags starting from a band of sheet material, in practice of the heat-sealable type, and are finally closed after filling them with the respective products. Usually two bags exit separately at present intervals from a device of this type and are dispensed one next to the other on a common rest plane.
Currently it generally occurs that the two bags dispensed each time reach a station at which respective expellers operate. The expellers, acting in appropriate phases with respect to each other, introduce the two bags into underlying continuous-motion transport means. The transport means extend parallel to the direction along which the two bags are mutually adjacent, and cause the advancement of the various bags, arranged one behind the other and mutually spaced, by entraining them with appropriate teeth. The bags are thus made to fall into one and then into the other of two seats of a tray-like receptacle, which alternates between two positions. At one of said positions the bags are superimposed on one another and form a group within a respective seat of the tray which, in moving to its other position, becomes interposed between a respective pusher and an intermittent motion conveyor with successive housings. Thus, at each stop of the conveyor, the two pushers mutually intersect the respective seats to transfer the group of bags prreviously arranged therein, into housings of said conveyor. Immediately downstream of said tray all the housings of the conveyor thus contain a group of bags, which is then extracted from the conveyor, again during a stop thereof, and is sent to be boxed.
The devices described above and heretofore used to group bags are considerably bulky and complicated and subject the bags to an excessive number of manipulations.